lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Sidorovich
| image = sido1.jpg | imagecaption = Sid' in his bunker. | rank = Weak | reputation = Neutral | affiliation = Trader | equipment = He is a trader, he has all the equipment. | status = Alive }} Sidorovich is a major character appearing in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Background * He is known throughout the Zone and the underground market for being the only reliable connection to the zone of alienation from the outside world. He achieves this with the help of the army inside the Cordon. There is a common saying amongst Stalkers that if Sidorovich can't complete your shopping list, no one in the Zone can. * Sidorovich was one of the first people to enter the Zone, arriving in 2007 In his own words at LA. Tells when player asks him about his story.. He conducts all of his business in an underground bunker located in the Cordon, near the rookie village. He handles nearly all of his business in the bunker, saying that he's not the fighting type and won't survive long outside. Appearances Lost Alpha He is the local trader and he is the leader of an enormous trade network trough the whole zone. Missions Given in the Lost Alpha *Find the artifact (Cordon) (storyline tutorial) *Rescue novice and retrieve the flash drive (storyline) *Find the second contact (storyline) *Locate the contact (storyline v1.4000+ (Nimble thread)) *Save Fox (storyline) *Eliminate Cordon zombies (storyline side mission) *Steal the box from the army outpost (storyline Documents Thread, optional, v1.4000+) *Find the artifacts (storyline side mission if Documents Thread is failed, v1.4000+) *(Find the artifacts becomes Trader's request in v1.4007) :After the Old Factory is cleared and Fox has been rescued, various side missions are offered: (N.B entries marked +++ need corroboration with correct mission names) :Elimination missions: *Eliminate the boars (Cordon) *Kill the flesh *Kill a pack of dogs (v1.4000+) *Kill the poltergeist (v1.4000+) *Kill the tushkans (v1.4000+) *Kill the bloodsucker (v1.4000+) :Body part missions: *Find a fleshes eye *Find dwarf's ear (v1.4000+) (Find a Dwarf ear) *Find a tail of a blind dog (Find a Dog tail) *Find a Zombie hand *Find a Pseudodog tail :Retrieve the artifact missions: *Find a "Jellyfish" (Find the "Jellyfish" artifact) *Find a "Wrenched" (Find the "Wrenched" artifact) *Find a "Slime" (Find the "Slime" artifact) *Find the "Droplets" artifact (v1.4007) *Find the "Thorn" artifact (v1.4007) *Find the "Sparkler" artifact (v1.4007) *Find the "Horn" artifact (v1.4007) :On reaching the Research Institute: South later on, a continuation of the v1.4000+ Documents Thread will also be offered: *Find the documents (Agroprom) :If the player has spoken to Seriy: *Kill the bandits (Garbage) May also be offered, although this may have been transferred to Seriy in v1.4000+ to relieve the workload on Sid. Notes * May sometimes sell the player a unique "Viper 5" Sub-machine gun and "Skinner Anomaly" armor. Trivia *Of all of the members of the small Trader faction, only Sidorovich can have his contact biography accessed. *In that bio, his rank is quoted as "weak". References Gallery Ss mindfreak 1987 08-30-14 17-04-56 (la01 escape).jpg jellyfishreward.jpg|Jellyfish turn-in reward. allblinddogtailinfo.jpg|Blind dog tail turn-in reward. Category:Traders Category:Characters